Le 1er Avril avec les Weasley
by shadowsline
Summary: Vous savez tous que les jumeaux Weasley ont toujours eut une passion pour les farces? Alors imaginez qu'ils décident de fêter comme il se doit le 1er Avril... Ca risque d'être mouvementé à Poudlard!


***Matin du 1er Avril dans la grande Salle***

Fred et moi entrions dans la grande salle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions les premiers levés -pas étonnant à cette heure- mais après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause. Je lançais un regard complice à mon jumeau. C'était sans doute notre meilleur coup, le plus spectaculaire et drôle! Nous y avions d'ailleurs passer la nuit! Mais après tout, ce n'est pas le 1er Avril tout les jours! J'adore cette fête... Nous l'adorons! Nous nous faisons d'ailleurs toujours un malin plaisir de la fêtée comme il se doit chaque fois! Et tout Poudlard allait très vite le comprendre... Mais peut-être pas de la meilleure manière.  
Nous prîmes alors place au bout de la grande table de Gryffondor, nous y installant confortablement et nous servant copieusement. Et bien malgré moi, un sourire amusé prit place sur mes lèvre tandis que je fixais, impatient, l'entrée de la Grande Salle...

***La veille, en fin d'après midi***

Je pris place, au pied du lit, face à Fred qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Nous avions réussit tant bien que mal à nous retrouver seuls dans le dortoir afin d'être au calme pour la préparation de notre plan spécial «Poisson d'Avril»  
Après tout, c'était la dernière fois que l'on pouvait honorer cette fête à Poudlard alors il est normal de vouloir marquer les esprits, non?  
Bref, nous parlions des divers choses à notre portée pour faire de cette fête quelque chose d'inoubliable. Nous voulions mettre le paquet mais au vu des maigres artifices que nous possédions, nous étions loin du compte!  
Je soupirais bruyamment: Nous allions avoir du travail.  
Mon frère bondit soudainement du lit avec un grand cris de victoire, se retenant à coup sur de danser.

_~« J'ai une idée frangin! Si le but est de marquer toute l'école tout en restant simple, pas de problème! Faisons-le à la moldu! Poisson et tout le tralala! »_

Je relevais un regard presque choqué à mon parfait reflet.

_~« Tu rigoles là j'espère? Ouhou! On était d'accord pour marquer les esprits par pour NOUS ridiculiser! On a une réputation à tenir p'tite tête! Sa, c'est pour les débutants! »_

Mon frère , m'envoyant un air amusé, me frappa l'arrière du crâne.

~_« Si tu me laissais terminer, tu saurais ce que j'ai voulu dire par « façon moldue »! Ce sera en gros les idées des moldus mais revisitées façon sorciers! Une « façon moldue » puissance dix! Tout ce qui doit être normalement moldu sera transformé en magique!... Ce qui déplaira à papa mais tant pis! »_

Un petit silence accompagna ma réflexion. Puis soudain, je sautais sur mes jambes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_~« Magnifique idée, frangin! »_

Nous précipitâmes alors dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune et la traversâmes comme des furies sous les yeux surpris des élèves. Nous courûmes ainsi jusqu'à débouler dans le couloir de la Salle Sur Demande: Notre récent Quartier-Général ! Là, nous pouvions faire tranquillement nos petites expériences ou nos essaies de sort sans faire le moindre bruit ou le moindre dégât mais surtout sans se faire attraper! Nous marchions alors -parfaitement synchrones- devant le mur encore vierge, pensant tout deux à la même salle que la fois dernière.  
Soudain, la porte apparût et après un bref regard au couloir désert, nous entrâmes. La salle était d'un parfait confort.

Un mini laboratoire était installé, afin de produire différentes potions. Un petit coin avec divers choses sur lesquels nous pouvions tester nos sorts puis une bibliothèque complète avec choix infinis de livre traitant sur les farces et attrapes de toutes sortes.  
Je fondis presque immédiatement sur les livres, afin d'essayer de trouver quelques sorts utiles.  
Après de brèves recherche, je trouvais trois petits sorts parfaits pour la situation. Mais les Weasley ne se contentent pas de reproduire des sorts déjà inventés! Non, ils créent eux-même leurs propres sorts grâce à ceux existant déjà. Il suffisait de combiner les différents sorts, et donc leurs mouvements et leurs prononciations également.

_~« T'as trouver pour la potion ou je cherche aussi dans les bouquins frangin? »_ Lançais-je à Fred, occupé à mélanger diverses substances.

_~« J'y suis presque! Commences les essaies pour les sorts sans moi! Tu trouveras du tissus dans la caisse en-dessous des mannequins, je crois! »_

J'acquiesçais vaguement puis me dirigeais vers la caisse en question.

Fred était le plus doué en matière de potion, même si je me débrouillais pas mal, et personnellement je préférais les sorts.

Munis de ma baguette, je m'éloignais du mannequin que j'avais habillé d'une des vieilles robes de sorcier présentes dans la malle. Je pointais le dos de mannequin et lançais le sort de ma création. Je dus user trois robes avant que le motif voulu apparaisse enfin au dos.  
C'est donc avec un sourire ravi que je découvrais le poisson qui bougeait sur le tissu comme dans l'eau. Il était d'une forme parfaite et assez gros pour couvrir tout le dos.

_~« Georges, grouilles-toi de v'nir ! »_

Je grimaçais: la dernière fois que j'avais servit de cobaye pour lui, la potion avait le goût de moisi. Mais j'avançais tout de même vers lui: après tout, n'était-ce pas pour la bonne cause?

Il prit un peu de la potion et me l'appliqua sur le visage. Soudain, après une ou deux secondes, le mélange fit apparemment effet.

Le visage de mon frère s'illumina et il mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Je tâtais alors mes joues et mon front puis eut un hoquet de surprise. Mon visage était recouvert d'écaille!  
Un miroir me fût placé face au visage et je pus découvrir la couleur arc-en-ciel des dîtes écailles qui recouvraient mon visage. C'était parfait! Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester comme ça mais sa me plaisait!  
Ils allaient tous s'en souvenir de cette joyeuse fête que nous célébrons avec tant d'amour, nous les charmants Weasley!  
Même les professeurs allaient pouvoir en profiter! Mon frère prit alors en note le résultat puis commença l'antidote. Nous étions peut-être des farceurs mais pas au point de les laissés comme ça sans savoir combien de temps cela durerait. Nous avions décidés que l'antidote ne serait mit que dans les plats du déjeuner, juste pour avoir le temps d'apprécier le spectacle au petit-déjeuner et durant les premières heures de cours.  
Je me creusais à présent la tête afin de trouver un truc spectaculaire pour le bouquet final... Mais c'est finalement le petit génie en potion qui m'apporta la solution: Nous allions décorer la Grande Salle de guirlande en forme de poisson mais pas seulement!  
Un autre de nos petits bouquins merveilleux nous apprit qu'il était possible de faire apparaître des illusions d'animaux de toutes sortes et évidemment, nos choix se portèrent sur les poissons volantS qui arpenteraient le ciel de la Grande Salle. Puis pour finir, un petit feu d'artifice qui graverait dans le ciel en multicolore « Poisson d'Avril » et « Joyeux 1er Avril! ».

Alors, d'une part, nous risquions l'expulsion et d'autre part, nous allions y passer la nuit entière...Mais j'étais partant! De toute façon, nous comptions bien nous faire expulser avant la fin de l'année, qu'elle merveilleuse occasion que voilà!  
Maman allait être furieuse mais tant pis!

Finalement, une fois tout le château endormis, nous commencions l'opération.  
Rusard rodant dans les couloirs à cette heure, nous avions tout le temps de prendre les clés des salles et des dortoirs.

Nous nous faufilâmes ainsi facilement partout dans notre château bien-aimé, jetant d'abord les sorts dans la grande salle et programmant, avec l'un de nos meilleurs sort, le feu d'artifice magique.  
Mais le plus dur fût encore d'entrer dans les dortoirs. Pas à cause du bruit, puisque nous étions très prudent mais bien à cause du fait que nous étions des garçons. Or, les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans les dortoirs des filles.  
C'est alors que nous avions découvert une alliée bien utile: Ginny. C'est dans des moments pareils que j'adore avoir une soeur!  
Nous l'avions croisés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et elle nous avait proposée son aide à condition que ses robes et son visage échappent au traitement auxquels ils étaient destinés.

Finalement, nous n'avions pas dormis de la nuit. Mais nous eûmes même le temps de à faire le coup aux professeurs en nous introduisant, grâce à quelques elfes également farceurs, dans leurs appartements.

***De retour le matin du 1er Avril***

Ginny entra alors à son tour et eut un grand sourire amusé tout en nous signalant que la plupart ne se levaient que seulement et que les autres n'avaient encore rien remarqués.  
Puis, prenant place face à nous, elle se mit à manger tranquillement elle aussi.

Les élèves arrivèrent un peu plus tard, en de grands-cris choqués mélangés à quelques rires. Tous se pointaient du doigt , découvrant le visage et la robe du voisin.  
Nous éclations tous trois alors d'un grand rire tandis que même les professeurs s'affolaient. C'était le chaos total!  
Les décorations firent leurs effets, au vue des _« Oooh! »_ surpris qui raisonnaient. Les farces de couloirs aussi car plusieurs élèves râlaient, couvert de liquide gluant.  
Les trois rouquins virent même Rogue arriver , furieux, dans la grande salle, le visage couvert d'écailles.  
Le:_ « Wesaley, Weasley et Weasley dans mon bureau tout de suite! »_ que la directrice des Gryffondor cria fut couvert par les explosions du feu d'artifice qui souhaitait à tous_: « Une bonne fête à la mode Weasley! »_


End file.
